It happened on a Monday
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: All the bad things happen on a Monday. We should establish a rule "No Mondays ever" the world would be a better place, trust me. This is the reason why I hate this day with passion.


_**Author's note**: MY VERY FIRST MIRANDA FANFICTION I'M EXCITED! If you love it, or hate it please let me know okay?_

_Love you tons_

_Fran_

* * *

It happened on a Monday. But then again everything happens on a Monday at least to me to be honest, which is one of the reasons why I despise this day in particular. I mean what's not to hate? First day of the week, first day of work, waking up early, can't watch a movie on Sunday because 'hey! Tomorrow is Monday!' Lots of things to be done, not to mention people are ridiculously moody, but why is that? Duh! Monday. You see? Nothing good about this day.

Okay so let me explain to you how this normal 'Jesus I hate Monday' day became even worse than it was when this particular despicable thing happened.  
I had already mentally prepared myself for a regular 'I can't believe this day came' morning. You know? Go to Gary's (he makes everything better, to be honest) eat breakfast made by Gary, talk to Gary, smile at Gary…okay let's just say I do a lot of things with Gary.

No. Not that. Get your mind out of the gutter.

Anyways, when the one hour breakfast ended (seriously, I didn't want it to end) I went to my mother's house because she had been calling non-stop for me to help her buy dad a birthday present. She said it would be, what she calls, 'fantastic'.

That moment I knew everything would go to hell. I mean every single thing went from bad to worse; I couldn't find my wallet for some strange reason, I couldn't find a taxi (honestly, how?). When I did the driver was the crankiest man I've ever met, he got mad because I was singing along to the Spice Girls. Who doesn't sing along to the Spice Girls? Mental, when I walked out of the taxi it took me half an hour to find the shop I was supposed to meet mother.

That's when I saw her; Sophie Richardson, also known as 'perfect woman'. She was smart, and everyone loved her back in Uni, always smiling, saying nice things to people. At least the ones she liked.

She was window shopping when she saw me, practically yelled with excitement, ran towards where I was standing (very much away from her) and gave me a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh Miranda Hart!" she squealed. "How are you? It's been so so long. What? 14 years. Wow."

"Yes, 14. Wow yeah."

Obviously I wasn't so eager to see her again. We weren't friends at Uni, we barely spoke, mainly because I think she hated me for some reason, I can't quite understand why if we barely knew each other. I didn't care less back then, but when she started saying all nasty things about me to others that's when I did care.

"How are you? How's life?" she asked.

"Its…fantastic actually. More than fantastic, terrific, awesome. Absolutely perfect."

"I'm so happy for you"

No, she wasn't.

"So how's your husband?"

I hesitated whether I should lie to her or not. I could totally say I did have a husband, she would never know, the chances of seeing each other again went from slim to none. But then what happened if we did see each other again? I couldn't get a fake husband, or even hold up the lie for too long. So yeah, I decided to be completely honest despise the fact that I secretly wanted to play the perfect life for her.

"I don't have a husband." I answered.

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Oh I know! Fiancé!"

"No. I don't have any of those."

"Well…that's…that's okay. Your day will come."

All went silent after that, like she seriously didn't know what to say to me as if there were no other topic to discuss. She even looked sorry, which made me feel sorry…for myself mostly.

Honestly, it's not like a need a man in my life, I have one you know? Even if he's just a friend (yes obviously, I'm talking about Gary). I don't need a boyfriend, or a husband, or a fiancé. I'm fine on my own, with my independence, doing things by myself with no one stopping me or questioning me.

I'm okay.

Really okay.

* * *

When things go terribly wrong, you know what makes me incredibly ridiculously happy?

Gary.

No. I mean yes of course he makes me happy…and makes me feel other things I don't want to discuss right now.

Talking to someone who can, and wants, to listen. And even though I adore discussing this matters with Stevie I know we're going to end up joking around instead of finding a solution. So then, at the end of the day, it always comes to one person who won't judge me or tell me I'm overreacting; Gary. I could, no doubt about it, sit with him and talk for hours and hours and he would just listen to me rambling about whatever went wrong with my life. He's really that awesome.

And cute. But that's sort of obvious.

Not to mention he gives me free food while we talk. That's always a plus.

So after that awful conversation (I hardly call it one though), I drag myself towards Gary's restaurant where he awaits and I take a sit on the empty stool, and it's not surprise when I don't need to say a word for him to know something happened. He stares at me with his beautiful breathtaking chocolate eyes and carefully reaches out to grab my hand, giving it a light tender squeeze.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"No." I reply. "I mean yes. I mean sort of. I mean…well I don't quite know yet."

"Explain yourself." he says. "I'm all ears."

"Well…have you ever felt jealous of what your friends, let's say Uni friends, have? Right now, I mean. And then wonder if you could have that too?"

"No, not really." he tells me, rephrasing when he notices me making a face. "I mean sure I wish I had other things but I am happy with what I have right now."

"Yes of course, that's because you're perfect."

"I'm far from perfect, Miranda." he responds. "I've worked hard to have all I have today and so have you."

"Yeah well I ran into Sophie Richardson today. Do you remember her?"

"Oh yeah, 'little miss perfection'. She was sort of annoying"

"She was, wasn't she? Anyways, she asked me about my husband and my boyfriend or fiancé. When I told her I didn't have any of those I could have sworn she looked pitiful and then she went silent, like she couldn't ask me for anything else."

"So that's what this is about? You ran into her and she asked your about non-existent boyfriend?"

"Well yeah. No. I mean it's not like I need a boyfriend or anything. Is just that sometimes…sometimes I wish I could go home and cuddle with someone, or hear someone saying he loves me or you know? Go out on a date. Hearing Sophie asking me about it made me realize I don't have that and quite frankly I don't think I will." I tell him. The grip on his hand becomes stronger with each word I say and this time, when I look into his eyes, I don't find pity but understanding, which is somewhat comforting.

"That's nonsense." he replies. "Miranda, you're a wonderful, fantastic and beautiful woman. You will have a boyfriend, or a fiancé or a husband soon enough, you'll see."

"That's exactly what she told me 'your day will come'. I don't want to sound desperate but when will that day come?"

"Soon. Maybe your perfect guy is near, who knows?" he tells me, smiling warmly, making my insides twist. "In the meantime, I have chocolate cake."

"Yes please."

I know it won't exactly replace a warm hug from a man but it's close enough, right?.

**TBC**


End file.
